See You In Hell
by Chelseyfowler
Summary: After tracking down Crowley who has the tablet he challenges you, Dean and Sam to a game of poker. If you, Dean or Sam win, you get the tablet. But if he wins, he gets to keep you and the tablet. It's three against one and the king of hell still wins. He takes you to hell to do with you as he pleases. That is until months later Dean finds you. But he's a little different.


"Dean. Is that you?"  
>"YN. My, my, I heard you were alive. Look at you locked up here like Crowley's little bitch," he spat.  
>What was wrong with him? There was so much hate in his voice. I thought he had come here to try and get me but he just looked at me with hate filled green eyes.<br>"Dean... how did you get here? To hell? Are you dead?"  
>" Oh it's much more interesting than that sweetheart. You see, to cut a long story short…I'm a demon, and me and your boy Crowley are the best of friends so no one's going to come to rescue you YN".  
>Just then his eyes flashed black. All my time with Crowley had clearly changed me because although what I was hearing was like a knife to my chest, I couldn't help but feel my arousal start to grow.<br>"Are you getting turned on by this Y/N?" he asked smugly, his hungry black eyes ran over my curves and he licked his lips.  
>"You may belong to Crowley but that sure as hell isn't gonna stop me from fucking you raw. By the time I'm done with you, you won't even remember his name"<br>He then took a step towards me only to stop as a voice called from behind him.  
>"Dean, I see you've found YN. Doesn't she look just delicious. I'm keeping her here ready for whenever I feel like letting off a little steam. She's so quick to please her king. Isn't that right pet?" he said, cupping my face in his hand affectionately.  
>"Yes daddy" I groaned. He'd only been gone for a few hours and already I craved his touch. Although Dean stood in front of me witnessing me groan to Crowley's touch, I knew it wasn't the same Dean so guilt didn't feel necessary. After all, demon Dean seemed to not give a fuck anyway, as he'd already stated.<br>"You know Dean, when I first made the deal and made her mine I wasn't sure if you had had your way with her and of course everyone could see you had feelings for her way back then but after getting to know her you know... intimately. It became obvious to me that you never did get a chance to fuck her did you? Do you know how I know that squirrel? Because the first time I pounded into that sweet little pussy of hers she was tight, really tight and well...a virgin. That's right. The king of Hell took Y/N's virginity and my little whore loved every second of it." Crowley laughed at the irony of it all.  
>"Yeah well she never did look like she knew her way around a cock. A virgin pussy, congratulations, you get to fuck someone with no experience. I'd rather fuck someone who you know, knows what they're doing."<br>That stung like a slap to the face. That bastard.  
>"Oh but Dean my YN was a fast learner, obedient to my every command. She's the best pet I've ever had."  
>"Yeah well good for you"<br>"Hold on squirrel, where are you going? Don't you want to know what she's like? This is a one time offer here, take it or leave it, but I want to show you what my little whore can do. But know she is never going to be available to you again. Consider this my treat for coming over to the dark side and howling at the moon"  
>Dean didn't need to be asked twice, he marched up to me and looked to Crowley who was standing behind me. Crowley nodded at dean and Deans eyes turned black. He grabbed my throat and kissed me hard. He pulled my head to the side and licked my neck and bit down on my shoulder. I was sure he had drew blood. When he crashed his lips back on mine I could taste something metallic along with a faint trace of whisky.<br>"On your hands and knees," Dean commanded. You looked to Crowley for approval and he smiled, stroking a piece of hair out of your eyes.  
>"Do as your told pet. Show Dean what you can do with your pretty mouth.<br>I got on my hand and knees and Dean quickly undid his belt and used it to tie my hands behind my back.  
>"Fuck this was getting hot," I though as he unzipped his flies and released the huge bulge from his jeans. I couldn't help but moan at the sight of him.<br>"Suck it bitch," Dean spat. I slowly stuck out my tongue and ran it underneath the base of Deans cock. He let out a deep growl and grabbed my hair and shoved me down so I took him in my mouth whole. I gagged slightly. He was so big but I was used to Crowley's extra three inches by now so my mouth quickly adjusted to Deans size.  
>"I told you she was good with her mouth, just watching her is giving me lots of nasty thoughts and ideas," Crowley purred.<br>I met his eyes, my mouth still bobbing up and down on Deans cock. Crowleys obvious erection was straining against the fabric of his trousers. The corners of his mouth twitched up and lust filled his eyes even more.  
>"Oh fuck YN. Yeah take my cock you little whore. You like this huh?"  
>I tried to nod as there was no way I could speak with him inside my mouth. Dean started to move his hips to my mouth in, out, in, out. My nose hitting his pelvis as I took him all the way. I tightened my lips around him, sucking harder before Dean grabbed my hair and pulled me from his cock, leaving a string of saliva. My eyes were watering and my arousal was burning. I wanted him to touch my sweet spot so badly. He dragged me by my hair and pushed me onto the bed by the back wall.<br>"On your back Y/N, spread your legs for me." I did as Dean instructed though it was difficult with my hands still tied but I managed. Opening my legs wide gave him a good view of my lace black panty covered slit now an even darker shade thanks to being so damn turned on.  
>"Dean.. Please" I pleaded.<br>"Jesus Crowley you have trained her well. I haven't even touched her yet and she's dripping for me."  
>"I told you Squirrel she's such a good little pet. Always ready. Just wait till you see how tight her cunt is."<br>Dean started to trace my slit gently which I wasn't expecting. I threw my head back and moaned loudly. It was only the tiniest bit of contact but it was enough.  
>"Look at me YN," Dean growled.  
>"Sorry,... sir" I whispered back and locked eyes with him. He seemed to like this nickname as he then suddenly moved with speed and ripped my panties off in one quick motion and before I even had time to think he buried his face into my pussy. I screamed loudly, already so close. I wanted to come so badly.<br>"Dean... I want to. I think I'm gonna..."  
>"Don't you fucking dare cum until I tell you to you whore"<br>I bit my tongue holding back another scream and let out a small whimper instead. I wanted to thrust up into his mouth but who knows what kind of punishment would be in store for me if I disobeyed. Dean licked between my folds in an up and down motion tasting every bit of me. He then set to work on my clit sucking and licking by bud. He didn't do gentle that was for sure. I wriggled, trying to soften how hard he was pressing on my clit but he bit down causing me to scream. He dipped his tongue into my centre lapping up my juices, clearly enjoying this.  
>"Fuck you taste just as good as pecan pie but I want to cum now YN, so are you gonna be a good girl and take my dick? And I mean all of it".  
>"Yes Dean... Sir. I promise I'll be a good girl."<br>Dean growled, obviously loving the dirty talk. Just then Crowley appeared next to me on the bed, clearly feeling left out he kissed me softly as Dean pressed his cock right on my entrance. I whimpered as he entered me in one slow slam.  
>"Shit," I moaned into Crowley's mouth.<br>"My, my pet your language lately is truly filthy" Crowley grinned.  
>Dean started a slow agonizing rhythm pulling right back out and slamming back in. He gripped my hips pulling me onto him no doubt leaving bruises. Crowley had stopped kissing me and unzipped his flies, before I had a chance to register his next move he shoved his cock in my mouth. In time with Deans thrusts, the boys picked up the pace fucking me from both ends.<br>"That's it baby, take daddy's cock."  
>"Oh YN you feel so tight around my cock. Only ever had two dicks in you ahhh."  
>I could feel my orgasm approaching and moaned loudly round Crowley's cock. Locking eyes with him trying to let him know I was close.<br>"Dean I think it's time we let my little pet cum, don't you."  
>"Not just yet, I want to make this bitch beg."<br>"Dean... Let's not be too cruel. She'll be forced to disobey us and cum anyway if we carry on at this rate."  
>"Ahhh fuck, fine."<br>They both then quickened their paces even more, Crowley fucking my throat and Dean slamming ruthlessly into my sore centre. I couldn't breathe; I felt so fucking full it was all too much. Crowley came first shooting his hot load down my throat. Dean then rubbing my clit vigorously with his thumb pushed me over the edge next. I clenched around his cock, screaming out his name. This seemed to be enough and Dean growled, he leaned over my body, one hand still pulling my hips onto him the other now round my neck he kissed me needily, with one last thrust so hard it would bruise my pussy he came inside me, biting down on my neck again, causing me to rake my hands down his back a mixture of pain and pleasure.


End file.
